


Damn you look good & I'm drunk

by will_p



Series: 30 Ficlet Challenge [22]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drunk Steve Rogers, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Un bicchiere e mezzo e Steve è ubriaco.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aikamorgan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikamorgan/gifts).



> Scritta per il prompt _mad_ \+ _tema libero! [300 parole]_ del [COW-T #7](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/111668.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/) (#salvalaVeggente #salvailmondo) (#teamTSH ftw!) & perchè Aika due secoli fa mi aveva promptato del drunk!Stucky, cosa che NON HO SCRITTO perchè le 300 parole sono finite prima di fargli fare alcunché. PROSSIMA VOLTA SI QUAGLIA, GIURO. (La facciamo contare per il prompt _cute_ di [questo writing meme](http://pinacotheque.tumblr.com/post/149361476832/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-prompt), 'kay?)
> 
> Titolo @ _Damn You Look Good And I'm Drunk (Scandalous)_ \- Cobra Starship.

Un bicchiere e mezzo e Steve è ubriaco.   
  
Era ovvio che sarebbe finita così - pesa venti chili bagnato e non ha mai toccato una goccia d'alcol prima, Bucky è sorpreso che sia _arrivato_ al secondo giro - ma Steve aveva deciso che sarebbero usciti a festeggiare il suo primo stipendio da artista ("Sono vignette al giornale, Bucky." "Vignette _artistiche_.") e una volta che Steve Rogers decide qualcosa c'è poco da discutere.   
  
Ecco dove finiscono, Steve Rogers e le sue decisioni: a ridere da soli nel cuore della notte, appesi al loro migliore amico perché sono troppo sbronzi per camminare dritti. Pesare venti chili bagnato è una fortuna, ogni tanto.   
  
Bucky vorrebbe pure arrabbiarsi - un bicchiere e mezzo non è abbastanza per far ridere _lui_ \- ma non ci riesce, non quando Steve è così contento. Ha le spalle rilassate e gli occhi che brillano, e per una volta le sue guance non sono rosse per la febbre. Sta... bene, così. Sta bene.   
  
(Se non si fossero fermati a un bicchiere e mezzo, avrebbe anche potuto dire che è _bello_.)   
  
"Bucks, ehi, Bucky," esclama Steve, e Bucky si ritrova con il suo migliore amico premuto al petto, le sue braccia strette attorno al collo e il suo naso schiacciato a una guancia. "Grazie di tutto," mormora, a un soffio dalla sua bocca.   
  
Bucky resta immobile, deglutisce, inspira, non fa caso al respiro di Steve (caldo, dolce, così vicino) o al modo in cui le sue mani sono scattate a stringergli i fianchi (stretti, sottili, come quelli di una ragazza ma _meglio_ ) senza che se ne rendesse nemmeno conto, deglutisce di nuovo. "Prego," gracchia, e quando Steve si stacca non sa se essere sollevato o deluso.   
  
Sa solo che la prossima volta non si fermeranno a un bicchiere e mezzo.


End file.
